ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Wizard of Oz (2019 film)
In the movie, it focuses about a 17-year-old girl named Dorothy Gale gets knocked over her head during an hurricane and entering a strange world called the Land of Oz, where she must find her way home by following the yellow brick road and into the Emerald City to find the Wizard of Oz to get her home. Also she helps her new friends, Scarecrow to get his brain, Tin Man to get his heart and Crowdly Lion to get his courage, as she must avoid from being caught by the Wicked Witch of the West to come after her. Filming for The Wizard of Oz remake took place between March 2010 and set to complete in May 2010, and is set to release in theaters including Disney Digital 3D, 3D and IMAX 3D worldwide in AUS and German on March 30, 2011, and US and UK on April 1, 2011. The film will also be released in 2D as well. Plot During her 19th birthday party with at her farmhouse, Dorothy Gales became worried about her dog Toto being taken away from beautful but mean Miss. Almira Gulch. After chasing a cat, Toto wreck Dorothy's party and Auntie Em became upset and refuses Dorothy to take him away to the shireff's and kill him. With Miss. Gulch arrived, Toto bitten her, and takes him away. However, Toto respectedly escapes from her and returns to Dorothy immediately right before she can leave Auntie Em and Uncle Henry's for istance. While running to fortune teller Professor Marvel, he guesses in Dorothy's mind that he discovers Auntie Em is dying from illness. Worried, she and Toto heads home to the farmhouse as the tornado rolls. Her family retreat in the storm cellar, while she and Toto were locked up, as they retreat in the farmhouse, where she got hit by a window. As Dorothy awaken, she discover her house being carried in a tornado, as it fell to the ground and fell into a strange and magical place called the Land of Oz. Glinda adores Dorothy that she killed the Wicked Witch of the East. After the Munchkins singing, Dorthy struggles to ger back home, as Glinda explains her the the Emerald city is where the Wizard can help her. After the Wicked Which of the West arrived, saws her sister, Glinda places the red ruby slippers from the Witch's feet to Dorothy's feet to get there and seek to him, and must not take them off till she gets home. The way that she can get the Emearld City is to follow the yellow brick road. On her way, she meets Scarecrow, who has no heart, Tin-Man, who has no heart, and Cowardly Lion, who has no courage, not brave enough to become brave, as she can help the trio to get to the Emerald city to get them a brain, heart and courage. Right as they head to the Emerald city, and the Wizards told them to leave. Upset, the guard appearently led them to the Wizard. As they met the Wizard, he will not grant a wish for Dorothy until he tells her and her new friends to get the Witch's broomstick. While heading to the Witch's castle, they were attacked by the Witch's flying monkeys and kidnapps Dorothy and Toto and refues her to give her the ruby slippers, as she disagrees. While trying to kill Toto, she's beginning to give her the slippers, as Toto escapes and the Witch leaves Dorothy locked in the room. Toto than finds her friends and leads them to the castle, where they disguses as the Witch's guard, leading them to rescue Dorothy. As the escape, they ended up remaining trapped by the Witch and her army. While setting Scarecrow on fire, Dorothy pours water and into the Witch and melts away and dies. The guards than gave them the broomstick and returns to the Emerald city. Back there, Toto discovers the Wizard as a frud, but discovers that he was also born to the same place where Dorothy use to born, and wants to know things in life. The Wizard than gives Dorothy a ride home. Toto than messed up as the hot air balloon takes off. The other way she can get home is that she can close her eyes and tap her slippers three times, and than say "There's No Place Like Home" several of times. After these steps, she immediately returns home with her family and friends, as of Autie Em felling well once again. Dorothy promises to them that she'll never run away from home again.